regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 26
Recap Dream Sequence Kes has a prophetic dream. She sees a church and sees the wedding between herself and Ransom. However at the end of the isle getting married is Kellen and Olivia. Kes us confused why at her wedding that Kellen & Olivia are getting married instead. Ransom isn't inside the church. Kes walks up to the couple, but when she looks again it is Alex Guilder getting married to Olivia. Kes then hears the wings of a dragon outside. Kes is then outside seeing above seeing Scoria, setting the city on fire. Kes sees her father, Whatchat Ethelle get hit by the flames, but then he is stabbed with a sword. Then Whatchat is now Liam (Ransom's Father). 1510-02-10 Everyone comes down for breakfast in the Long Wheat Tavern. Kes talks about the dream she had, Kellen takes it seriously, Ransom interrupts rudely, and Kalia Ethelle asks Kes to write it down. Kalia Ethelle talks about how she arranged for herself and Kes & Kellen to perform today in the inn, but mistakes Kellen's tired response as sarcasm. This puts Kellen in a bad mood. The elves start practising two of their classic songs We are a Family of Elves and I love you, Do Do Do. Ransom starts drinking whisky as Olivia and Liam talk to him about the wedding being called off. Liam gives Ransom some bad advice that asking Kes to make a meal for him out of a bear he killed would solve everything. Inebriated, Ransom goes and trains with Rhonda. Olivia and Liam then start talking about Kalia and Guy. Olivia would be fine with Guy being around if Guy was into both her and Kellen at the same time. The band begin to play in the Long Wheat Tavern, as Olivia does some live painting. Ransom and Rhonda watch from the bar. :We are a Family of Elves: :We are a Family of Elves, :Leave your worries on the shelves. :Because tonight we came to play, :And chased the gloom away. :So give your ale a chug, :And a pretty elf a hug. :As we sing for one more round. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :A magical parade, :A 40-year brigade. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :So sing for one more round. Ransom cries, waiting to be part of that family of elves. :I love you, Do Do Do :I love you, Do Do Do,' :When your heart hurts I am blue.' :Make you feel like a cow going Moo Moo Moo,' :I'm going to fly you to the moon.' I love you, Do Do Do was the song that Whatchat used to sing to Kalia. Kes sing the song looking at Ransom. Kellen has sad tears in his eyes about the song, before he sees Olivia's art, then he sees her as an artist and has tears of joy. Olivia and Kellen then see Guy Claypool slip out of the Long Wheat Tavern. Kes comes over to talk with Ransom. The two start to make peace, but Ransom takes his father's bad advice, and suggests that Kes to make a meal for him. Director's Commentary Director's Commentary Category:Misscliks Devotion Episode